


And I can't breathe without you, but I have to

by chonidaler



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, be my joker, but it makes for good suffering, cheryl blossom is a lesbian, follow my twitter, penelope is a dick, so is clifford, toni topaz gets a backstory, toni topaz is bi, um yeah enjoy, we all love a good haters to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonidaler/pseuds/chonidaler
Summary: And we know its never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me.ORI just listened to Taylor Swift and can't think of a better title or summaryORClassic haters to lover but enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun and thanks for reading sorry my writing sucks

_ Everlasting _ .

Penelope Blossom had no concept or understanding of the word.

"Don't worry, Cher, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." 

What a fucking lie. 

\----

At a ripe age of ten, Cheryl realized her life would be hell. It happened when her parents hit her for the first time.

No one to care for her, except her dear brother Jason. 

But Cheryl wanted more, she  _ craved _ more. She was starved for it.

So when she met Heather Henry, a girl from foster care who bounced around from house to house wanting,  _ craving _ love and affection too, Cheryl knew it wouldn't end well.

\----

Heather Henry was a girl from the Southside. She was in foster care because her mother had overdosed shortly after giving birth and her father left her at the Sisters, overdosing shortly after.

Every "home" Heather went to, she was abused. But there's more than one type of abuse.

Heather dealt with emotional abuse. Every single family who fostered her was doing it for the check, not for her.

They didn’t care for her.

No one loved her, and no one wanted her. 

So when she met Cheryl Blossom, a girl with a family as sinister as the town itself, wanting,  _ craving _ love and affection too, Heather knew it wouldn't end well.

\----

Both girls were right, and after a school year and summer full of middle-school love both thought nothing could impose their everlasting affection for one another.

_ Everlasting _ .

Penelope Blossom had no concept or understanding of the word.

"I'm calling about a girl in your care, Sister Woodhouse. Heather Henry. Yes, that little  _ miscreant _ brought drugs into my household and shared them with my innocent Cheryl and Jason. I suggest that she is removed from Riverdale altogether." 

And it was done. After one stupid,  _ stupid _ mistake of bringing Heather over for a sleepover, Heather was ripped from Cheryl. 

Heather, her first kiss, her first crush, her first relationship was destroyed, leaving Cheryl shattered with no one but Jason to pick up the pieces. Jason quickly learned that cleaning up and gluing Cheryl Blossom back together would be a weekly occurrence. 

“Don’t worry, Cher, I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” was the last thing she heard from Heather as she was dragged out of Thornhill by two men in white uniforms

Clifford didn't even bother hitting Cheryl that night, knowing that no matter how much physical pain he brought upon her, nothing would be worse than the emotional withdraw she was going through. Him and Penelope prepped for what would be the wrath and revenge of Jason Blossom, avenging his poor sister. But Cheryl gave him firm instructions to not. She was proving a point to them. That no matter the amount of pain inflicted on her, Cheryl Blossom would not falter. 

Sometimes, though, Cheryl wondered what would happen if she had let Jason intervene. If things would've changed. But now, Jason was dead. 

\----

From the agony of losing someone she cared for, Cheryl Bombshell emerged. Now a freshman in high school, Cheryl had to make herself known. Had to make herself a reputation. 

The little Blossom girl who used to be a little uptight and snobbish but  _ nice _ sometimes, became a world of horror. Using her money, looks, and  _ power _ against the entire school she quickly became known.

  
She joined the Vixen’s. She had the body and the talent, obviously. But the title ‘Vixen’ gave her even more power she didn’t need. The upperclassmen enjoyed watching the redhead make others cry and cower in fear when she walked down the hallway, so they let her on Varsity, giving her the status she needed.

It gave her everything she needed to create an escape. A persona. She didn’t  _ want _ anyone else to care for her, in fear of what her parents might do to stop it. She couldn’t deal with herself if that happened to anyone else she cared for.

So she leached onto Josie, knowing that her parent’s worshiped Mayor McCoy. She went on stupid little dates with Reggie Mantle, knowing his family was what her parents had in mind. She made friends with Archie Andrews, the one boy who was unconditionally kind to her.

The boy who bought her a Christmas gift every year claiming it was from everyone one, when she damn well knew no one else had even thought about her.

The boy who helped her when she was struggling to play every note on the guitar to pass their music class, even if it meant missing football practice.

The boy who brought her to the winter formal when she had no one else to go with, even if Betty was mad about not being his only date.

The boy, although she didn’t know it at the time, who saved her life.

Cheryl never had romantic feelings towards the boy, she always had a soft spot in her heart for him and his family. Good people were hard to find, especially in Riverdale. 

\----

And from the depths of abuse and instability grew the HBIC.

She cheered, made other feel bad about themselves and always stuck to her three rules.

  1. Don’t let anyone get in the way of you
  2. Stay loyal to those who stay loyal to you
  3. Protect and defend your title at all costs



With those rules, her Vixen’s uniform, Josie (and her band who she wasn’t sure she liked yet), Reggie at her every call, Archie to remind herself that there were selfless people somewhere, and her sweet, loving brother, Cheryl was unstoppable. 

But then, her father shot her brother in the forehead with a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically the only canon plot line is that Jason is dead and some other things but Cheryl and Toni hadn't met yet and the Serpent's haven't transferred to Riverdale high. Oh, but something is different about Toni's connection to Jason's murder but I mean I guess you'll have to read to find out. Uh yea enjoy.

Her mother still hit and abused her. 

“You.” with a slap.

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.” her wrists were harshly grabbed as she was thrown to the ground.

“Are deviant.” A swift and prompt kick to her stomach.

“And no one, no one, will ever love you.” Penelope growled, leaving the bruised Cheryl with nothing but her tears to heal her wounds. 

Each and every kick, each and every slap, each and every bruise Cheryl acquired made her stronger. Made her better than her mother. Made her more powerful than her mother. And to the Blossom’s power was everything.

After Jason’s, her father’s, and her own (near) death, Cheryl was ready to reclaim her title. With all her sin and suffering washed out by Sweetwater River, nothing could stop Cheryl. But now, now she had even more power. She had the ‘my brother was shot by my suicidal father’ line and the ‘I tried to commit suicide’ line. Even though the latter would only be useful on the Scooby Gang, it wouldn’t stop her from using it.

In her world, power was everything. And Cheryl Blossom was going to get everything.  
\----  
Across the tracks, Toni Topaz was scrubbing her kitchen the smell of bleach piercing her nose. 

“Scrub faster.” her uncle grumbled, throwing more dirty rags on the ground. Toni huffed as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore an old t-shirt that exposed her midriff and light wash jeans.

“There.” Toni said, standing up, retucking her hair behind her left ear. Before looking up at her uncle.

“Its fine. Now, get out of here before they show up.” he said, walking into his bedroom to change. Toni glared at the closed door before walking into their shared bathroom and undressing to shower. 

The cold water made her tense up as she closed her eyes and waited for the slam of the trailer door. Her muscles relaxed when it finally did with a “Get out of here before 7” from her uncle.

All Toni look forward to was when her uncle left for the rest of the month on ‘business’, which was who he was bringing back to their trailer. She loathed the weekend he had to come back to finish his business before returning off to work the next time. 

Toni quickly erased the thoughts from her mind as she quickly turned the water off and step out onto the dirty floor. She hasilty got dressed in black jeans, a white crop top, tossing her Serpent jacket over it all. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and dried it as quickly as she could. 

6:45

“Shit” Toni muttered to herself and threw whatever cloths she could find into her backpack, along with anything she needed for a couple nights before running out of her trailer. She hopped onto her motorcycle and sped off towards the bright neon lights in the heart of Riverdale.  
\---  
“Tiny, it's fine.” Fangs reassured her as he picked the bill up.

“No, at least let me pay you back next time.” Toni insisted. Fangs knew she didn’t have the money. Hell, he was surprised when she even offered to meet him at Pop’s. Truthfully, she rarely went to Pop’s, at least to actually eat. Fangs knew she couldn’t afford it. If they ever went, it was to loiter while him and Sweet Pea ate. 

“Listen, you cover me at the Whyte Wyrm all the time, okay? It's fine.” Fangs lied. She didn’t often cover him, but they both knew Toni didn’t have the cash flow.

“I just...you always let me stay at your place when my uncle comes into town and you’re always so…” Toni began but was cut off.

“T, its okay, alright? ‘No Serpent stands alone’, remember?” Fangs reminded her. She smiled appreciatively before taking another sip from her chocolate milkshake. 

“So, eyes on anyone new?” Toni raised her eyebrows as Fangs blushed.

“No, not at the moment. I’m not really looking for a girl at the moment and no guys are even remotely gay.” Fangs told her, “Besides, even if they were gay, they're all closet cases. Besides the sheriff’s kid, what’s his name, Keaghen?”

“I don’t know, I don’t even pay attention to Northsiders.” Toni rolled her eyes, taking another onion ring. 

As if on cue, the bells to Pop’s rang as Toni heard a stiletto step onto the checkered tiles of Pop’s. Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ in all her glory had arrived with her posie of wanna-be’s. 

Toni’s expression hardened as Cheryl’s eyes scanned Pop’s, landing on her before looking at Toni, as they make eye contact. Cheryl’s gaze averted to the Serpent jacket that sat on Toni’s shoulders rolling her eyes once she saw it. 

She promptly spun around and lead her ‘friends’ to a booth on the complete opposite side of the diner. Before sitting down with her back to Toni.

Fangs notices the lack of Toni’s attention before following Toni’s glare, landing on one particular redhead.

“Apparently you pay attention to one Northsider.” Fangs teased her.

“Please, I only know about her because of…” Toni began as her voice trailed off in remembrance of the other Blossom twin. Fangs sipped his coffee slowly, avoiding the topic of the murder of Jason Blossom. He knew how close Toni was to the murder, and he knew how close she was to…

“We should go.” Toni said promptly, breaking him from his thoughts. He nodded in agreement, throwing $15 onto the table as they both exited the petit restaurant.

And even though no one noticed, and Cheryl thanks God for that, Cheryl couldn't deny Cheryl’s eye’s burning on the back of Toni’s leather jacket.

And Cheryl couldn't deny the feeling in her goddamn gut that this girl, this foolish pink-haired Serpent, would be the beginning and end of Cheryl Blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @chonidaler for updates love you


End file.
